Rival ?
by hwangfreya
Summary: Baekhyun seorang guru muda yang sangat percaya diri dengan pesona dirinya. Motto hidupnya adalah menjadi pusat perhatian nomor satu di sekolah. Sebelum tiba-tiba muncul seorang guru bermarga Park yang membuat Baekhyun kalang-kabut. CHANBAEK,BL, NC-17, almostPWP,M. Smut gagal


**You're My Rival !**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **Warning : BL. NC-17! almost-PWP**

 **Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin smut, jadi tolong maklumi..**

* * *

Baekhyun membenarkan kerah bajunya yang sempat terlipat. Tangan lentiknya sekaligus membenarkan kerutan baju di daerah pinggang. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis menggoda didepan cermin.

" _All set Byun Baekhyun, you're gorgeous_ "

Pujinya pada diri sendiri. Begitulah ritual sehari-hari Baekhyun untuk membuat pagi harinya lebih indah. Bedanya adalah hari ini hari pertamanya menjadi guru di sekolah baru, setelah sebelumnya bekerja menjadi guru trainee di sebuah sekolah dasar.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak akan mengajar anak-anak kecil lagi. Dia akan mengajar sekumpulan remaja-remaja dengan hormon bergejolak. Mengingat hal tersebut Baekhyun makin tersenyum sombong. _'Ah…kita lihat seberapa tahan anak-anak bau kencur tersebut melihat betapa seksinya pantatku dan betapa mulusnya pahaku ini'_ , batinnya tertawa kecil.

Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri dan sedikit menggoyangkan pinggulnya Baekhyun memasuki kawasan sekolah barunya. XOXO High School.

Seperti yang telah Baekhyun duga, sudah ada beberapa siulan kecil mengiringi perjalanan Baekhyun.

"Suit suiiiiit"

"Asik ada yang bohay nih"

"CIWIIIIIT kenalan dong"

Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar, dalam hatinya ia tertawa lepas. _'Sudah kuduga, dasar remaja-remaja kurang belaian. Ah…memang pesonaku terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan'_

BLETAK!

"Seungcheol! Seungkwan! Mingyu! Kembali ke kelas kalian dengan tenang!"

"Aw aw! Pak Guru jahat amat sih"

"Iya nih nggak bisa santai dikit napa!", yang tadi dipukul dengan sepatu malah berbalik protes.

"Yah! Kalian ini bandel sekali ya! Sudah! Sana kembali ke kelas! Bukannya malah menggoda guru baru!"

"Wah itu guru baru Pak? Asik banget mengajar di kelasku dong!"

"Jangan pak di kelasku aja"

"Eiits di kelas 1B aja pak, disana ada AC nya"

"DIAAAAAAMMMM! SEPATU MELAYANG KE MUKA KALIAN LAGI NIH!"

Dan dengan sekejap Seungkwan,Seungcheol dan Mingyu berlari ke kelas masing-masing dengan terbirit-birit.

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Ma-maafkan aku atas ketidaksopanan murid-murid tadi", sang guru tersebut menunjukkan wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, namanya juga remaja", ucap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum kecil. _'Yah aku tidak menyalahkan mereka atas sebegitu kuatnya pesonaku'_

"Oh iya, perkenalkan namaku Jung Yunho, aku guru yang ditugaskan untuk menyambut dan mengantarmu berkeliling sekolah ini", tangannya terulur untuk mengajak berjabat tangan.

Baekhyun membalas jabatan tangannya, "Ah ya namaku-"

"Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah tahu itu tentu saja", ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tampan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. " _Ah~ I like smart man_ "

Yunho terlihat salah tingkah, "Ng..akan aku antar ke ruang guru terlebih dulu"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, 26 tahun, mulai sekarang akan mengajar biologi di SMA ini. Salam kenal", ucap Baekhyun sesopan mungkin dan membungkukan badannya.

"Baekhyun, disebelah sana namanya Kikwang - guru olahraga, lalu ada Minseok guru matematika, Kim Jongdae guru kimia, Jonghyun guru Sejarah, Junmyeon guru Bahasa, dan Kyungsoo guru Kewarganegaraan"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas sapaan teman-teman gurunya ini.

' _Hah, dari semua guru disini sih, tidak ada yang bisa bersaing denganku. Haha kalau begini aku bisa menjadi paling terkenal, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku',_ sombong Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Nah, seperti yang kalian semua dengar. Baekhyun adalah guru baru yang akan mengajar disini menggantikan Mr. Jaesuk yang sudah pensiun. Kuharap kita semua dapat bekerja sama dengan baik. Apakah ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya Jongdae ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tanyakan langsung pada Baekhyun"

"Hai Baekhyun, namaku Kim Jongdae. Aku ingin bertanya apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Sontak seseorang disebelah Jongdae memukul keras lengannya. Kikwang yang tadinya sedang meneguk kopinya tersedak.

Yunho memutar matanya malas. "Plis Jongdae ka-"

"Belum. Aku masih _sexy free and single_ ", Jawab Baekhyun tanpa beban sama sekali sambil mengedip seksi pada Jongdae. Dan Jongdae mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Yunho lagi-lagi terlihat salah tingkah melihat keberanian Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, dia guru baru disini. Pipinya memerah.

"Ehem. Ba-baiklah sebaiknya langsung kembali bekerja saja. Oh iya aku tidak melihat Chanyeol disini?"

' _Chanyeol? Siapa dia?'_

"Chanyeol sedang ada pelatihan 5 hari di Busan", jawab Junmyeon sambil membenarkan kacamata bulatnya.

' _Oh Guru lain yang belum aku kenal. Hm tidak masalah'_

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, saat Chanyeol sudah kembali kau boleh berkenalan sendiri dengannya"

"Baik, aku mengerti", Baekhyun tersenyum.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lima hari pertama mengajar benar sesuai dugaan Baekhyun. Dirinya benar-benar terkenal di seantero sekolah.

"Guru Byun! Ayo berkencan denganku!"

"Ini bunga untukmu Guru Byun!"

"Kyaaaa! Byun-saem sangat tampaaaan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar semua pujian-pujian tersebut. Hatinya sangat lega karena bisa menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah barunya. Jiwa genitnya pun mulai muncul.

"Hai Sungjae, jika kau bisa mendapat 100 di mata pelajaranku", Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungjae, "Aku akan main ke kamarmu", kalimat yang terakhir itu diucapkannya secara berbisik. Dan sukses membuat wajah Sungjae merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Haaah dasar anak-anak kelebihan hormon, bisa apa mereka. Paling kencing saja belum benar"

"Hei Baekhyun!"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Ah, Kyungsoo?"

"Ayo ke ruang guru sekarang. Ada seseorang yang belum kau kenal", tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung menyeret tangan Baekhyun.

' _Seseorang yang belum aku kenal?'_ , Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati.

"Iya, Park Chanyeol, guru Fisika di sekolah ini. Bukannya kau belum berkenalan dengannya?"

"Oh iya aku lupa", Baekhyun meringis kecil.

' _Ah mengganggu waktuku saja, siapa pula Park Chanyeol ini, pasti guru tua dengan perut buncit dan kepala botak', dengus Baekhyun kesal._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Padahal baru saja membayangkan seseorang bernama Chanyeol itu adalah Pak Guru tua berperut buncit dan botak, bahkan Baekhyun sempat membayangkan hobinya mengupil dan mulutnya bau.

 _TAPI APA INI_

Batin Baekhyun berteriak keras.

Seseorang di hadapannya jauh dari kata botak,buncit, dan mulutnya bau.

Yang didepannya kali ini seperti model majalah kelas atas.

Badannya tinggi, dadanya bidang, dan wajahnya…wajahnya…

 _SANGAT TAMPAN._

 _OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD_

Radar Baekhyun berbunyi sangat keras.

"Oh Kyungsoo, ada apa?"

"Hei! Kau belum berkenalan dengan guru baru sekolah kita. Ini Byun Baekhyun, menggantikan Jaesuk-nim yang baru saja pensiun, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menatap Chanyeol dengan padangan horror.

"Oh begitu. Hai Baekhyun, namaku Park Chanyeol", Chanyeol berusaha ramah.

Tetapi Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming.

 _. Jika ada guru setampan dia…maka…maka_

Chanyeol merasa heran dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak suka dengannya.

 _KEPOPULERANKU AKAN TERGESER!_

"Baek, kenapa diam saja? Ini Park Chanyeol, guru Fisika yang belum bertemu denganmu 5 hari yang lalu. Dia juga guru paling populer disini, iya kan Yeol?"

DUAAAAAAR!

Ternyata benar! Aku punya saingan berat!

Baekhyun meneliti wajah dan badan Chanyeol dengan teliti.

' _S-sial, dia benar-benar hot! Gawat kalau masalah tinggi aku tidak bisa menyainginya, tapi kalau masalah bokongku yang seksi-'_

"EARTH TO BAEKHYUN?"

"E-eh?", Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Kau kenapa Baek daritadi diam saja?", Kyungsoo sedikit kesal melihat Baekhyun yang seperti tidak memperhatikannya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol didepannya menatap aneh padanya, dan menghela nafas. "Aku tidak punya waktu banyak Soo. Kalau dia tidak mau berkenalan denganku yasudah", Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan meneruksan pekerjaannya.

"Salam kenal. Park Chanyeol!", ucap Baekhyun ketus, lalu pergi begitu saja. Didalam pikirannya masih sangat benci mengingat ada guru yang akan menyaingi ketenarannya.

Kyungsoo melongo, "D-dia kenapa?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu, "PMS mungkin"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Benar apa yang diramalkan Baekhyun, semenjak Chanyeol kembali mengajar. Ketenarannya menjadi nomor dua.

Chanyeol benar-benar terkenal dimana-mana. Dan ternyata seorang guru bernama Park Chanyeol ini sudah mempunyai _fansclub_ , dan membernya pun tidak sedikit. Gila!

"Ah…sungguh senang melihat guru Park. Dia sangat gagah dan tampan"

"Benar…aku heran kenapa dia masih single ya?"

"Bagus kan? Aku jadi semakin menyukainya"

"Aaaah sudah tampan,gagah,pintar, single lagi!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut mendengar celotehan murid-murid tersebut.

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih terkenal, tapi tetap saja, Park Chanyeol di elukan dimana-mana.

Dan Baekhyun tidak suka itu. Dia tidak suka menjadi nomor dua.

"Hey Baek, ayo makan disini!", panggil Jongdae saat Baekhyun masuk kantin guru. Baekhyun hendak mengangguk tetapi ia melihat sosok yang sangat dibencinya disitu. Chanyeol ternyata sedang duduk disebelah Jongdae.

Kepalanya panas dan tiba-tiba amarahnya kembali muncul. "Tidak usah. Aku makan di luar saja", dan Baekhyun keluar ruangan, tidak lupa meninggalkan sedikit bantingan pada pintu malang itu.

Jongdae melongo, "Dia kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun tadi pergi. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya malas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Baekhyun berjalan gontai keluar dari kelas tambahan terakhir yang dia ajar. Hari ini kelas 3 banyak kelas tambahan yang membuatnya harus mengajar hingga selarut ini juga.

Dengan malas ia membuka ruang guru, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia masih melihat satu orang duduk dan terlihat menyalin beberapa kertas.

Orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya saat ini. Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, tapi berusaha untuk tidak memedulikannya. Ia memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya yang membuat padangannya bertubrukan dengan mata Chanyeol.

"Hei"

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding mendengar suara bass nan seksi dari guru itu.

Baekhyun berusaha tidak memedulikannya.

"Kau tidak mendengar ada yang memanggilmu? Kau ini orang terpelajar atau bukan?"

Baekhyun mendongak mendapat pertanyaan sinis dari rekan kerjanya tersebut. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

Chanyeol malah tersenyum miring dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa wajahmu selalu seperti itu setiap melihatku. Apa aku terlalu tampan untukmu?", kali ini wajah Chanyeol benar-benar dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun sesak nafas, berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Bibirnya, rahangnya, suara seksinya.

Oh tidak jangan berani kau terangsang disini Baek.

"T-tutup mulutmu brengsek!", Baekhyun asal berbicara untuk menutupi rasa malu-nya.

"Oh oh lihat mulutmu ternyata juga kotor. Aku heran mengapa kau bisa diterima menjadi guru. Apakah kau menggoda kepala sekolah? Atau kau tidur bersama guru-guru disini?"

"JAGA MULUTMU!", dan Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol kasar. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka denganmu", desis Baekhyun sambil keluar ruangan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Keesokan harinya, atmosfer di ruangan guru terasa sangat tegang. Jongdae melirik rekan kerjanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Hey Baekhyun apa nanti ingin makan bersama di kantin?"

"Jika kau mengajak makhluk itu, jawabannya tidak", seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, dan pergi.

Jongdae lagi-lagi melongo lalu melirik Chanyeol untuk kepastian.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Mungkin otaknya tertinggal di rumah. Biarkan saja"

Dan Jongdae semakin bingung saja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal, sebenarnya ia akui guru Park itu sangat-sangat tampan, suaranya seksi, ia juga tinggi,tegap, ah pasti badannya juga-STOP STOP BAEKHYUN KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBAYANGKAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK.

Pokoknya Baekhyun sebal, dan ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Otak jahilnya berputar keras, dan pada akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum liciknya. "Awas saja kau Park Chanyeol"

Buru-buru ia mengecek semua jadwal guru disini. _'Yes! Hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku. Jadwal mengajar Chanyeol adalah paling akhir selesai. Berarti rencana ini bisa kujalankan'_ , batin Baekhyun sambil tertawa riang.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pukul 16.00, hari ini semua guru, kecuali Chanyeol sudah pulang. Tetapi Baekhyun sengaja menunggu Chanyeol di ruang guru, untuk memberinya 'kejutan'

Ya, kejutan.

Guru Byun satu ini sudah mempersiapkan satu ember air dan tepung yang ia persiapkan di atas pintu masuk. Jadi, jika Chanyeol datang dan menginjak tali di bawah maka ia akan langsung basah dan kotor karena tepung.

Baekhyun tertawa nista membayangkan bagaimana bentukan Chanyeol nanti. Tetapi ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya ketika ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat.

' _Baiklah ,ini saatnya'_

' _1'_

' _2'_

 _Eh tunggu sebentar, kenapa suara sepatunya banyak?_

' _3!'_

BYUR!

Mata Baekhyun membelalak ketika ia melihat seseorang yang terkena jebakannya tidak berbentuk seperti Chanyeol. Matanya lebih membesar lagi ketika ia melihat Chanyeol ternyata dalam keadaan selamat sehat sentausa di belakang orang malang yang terkena jebakannya tersebut.

Dan orang itu adalah….

"K-kepala sekolah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Chanyeol menggema didalam ruangan.

 _MAMPUUUUUUUUUS._

Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga. Ia masih meringkuk di bawah meja untuk bersembunyi. Ia semakin tidak ingin keluar kalau begini caranya. _Ya Tuhan, tolong buatkan lubang bawah tanah sekarang juga, atau kubur aku saja Ya Tuhan._

"Astaga! Baru tadi aku sedang membicarakan tentang festival sekolah denganmu lalu apa yang baru saja terjadi Chanyeol? Aku tersiram air dan tepung? Di ruang guru?! Ini konyol!"

Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Kepala Sekolah. "Tenang Tuan Lee"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Siapa yang berani-beraninya berbuat kurang ajar padaku?! Apa ini perbuatan guru? Aku akan langsung memecatnya!"

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun merinding seketika. Oh tidak, ia benar-benar akan kehilangam pekerjaannya secepat ini. _Mamaaaa, maafkan Baekhyun yang belum bisa membahagiakanmu mamaaa._

"Katakan sesuatu Chanyeol! Apakah ini pekerjaan murid? Aku akan menskors mereka sekarang juga!"

Mata Baekhyun tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol.

 _MATI KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN_. Riwayatmu benar-benar akan habis saat ini juga.

Buru-buru Baekhyun melihat ke tempat lain, dirinya sudah ketauan oleh Chanyeol. Ini buruk, dan Ia sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya sekarang.

"Sebenarnya Tuan Lee…"

"Ya Chanyeol, apa kau mengetahui orang yang melakukan ini?"

"Ya…."

"Aku menunggumu Chanyeol"

Air mata Baekhyun menetes sudah, ia benar-benar merasa konyol hari ini. Di saat ia hanya ingin menjahili rival terbesarnya, berakhir dengan ia yang sebentar lagi akan kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Sebenarnya…..

…Aku yang menyiapkan hal itu Tuan Lee"

Dan suasana hening seketika.

.

.

.

"A-APA?"

DEG. Baekhyun sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang kau maksud Chanyeol?"

"Iya…maafkan kecerobohan saya Tuan Lee. Sebenarnya tadi saya yang mempersiapkan ini semua. Ada salah satu guru yang sedang berulang tahun, saya menyiapkan kejutan untuknya, tapi ternyata dia hari ini pulang cepat sehingga kejutan-nya gagal. Dan maaf tuan Lee ini benar-benar di luar kendali saya, jika malah anda yang terkena kejutan ini. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Tuan Lee", jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil membungkukkan badan minta maaf.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan terkejut. _'K-kenapa?'_

Tuan Lee menghela nafas kasar. "Astaga Chanyeol, kalian ini sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi. Buat apa melakukan kejutan seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak masuk akal"

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya Tuan Lee. Biar jas dan pakaian Anda nanti akan saya _laundry_ "

Lagi-lagi Tuan Lee terlihat kesal, tetapi hanya menghela nafas. "Beruntung kau ini guru teladan kesayanganku Chanyeol. Jika tidak aku benar-benar akan memecatmu sekarang. Jangan ulangi hal ini lagi!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi membungkukkan badannya. "Baik Tuan Lee, terimakasih atas pengertian Anda"

"Lebih baik aku pergi dulu, kau tidak usah mencucikan jas ini, besok aku kan menguhubungimu untuk membicarakan festival sekolah, dan aku tidak ingin di ruang guru ini lagi, kau saja yang ke ruanganku"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, "Baik Tuan Lee"

Baekhyun menarik nafas lega ketika ia melihat Kepala sekolah sudah keluar dari ruangan. Dadanya yang sempat bergemuruh sekarang mulai tenang kembali. Ia mengusap air matanya yang sempat menetes.

"Aku tahu kau disana. Cepat keluar"

DEG.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah meja tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga atau akan kuceritakan yang sebenar-"

"I-iya!", dengan tergesa Baekhyun berdiri memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap ke lantai dan tidak berani memandangn Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar malu sekarang, tidak ada sedetikpun ia akan berani untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol sekarang.

Chanyeol menyeret langkahnya mendekati Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun bertambah gugup.

"Ng…aku.."

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding.

"Akh!", Baekhyun meringis kecil ketika punggungnya membentur dinding.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, mata tajamnya terlihat menyala marah.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Byun. Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun susah payah untuk tidak melihat mata tersebut, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia bisa merasakan kedua kakinya lemas tak berdaya mendengar suara kecaman Chanyeol yang terdengar sungguh seksi di telinganya tersebut.

"A-aku…"

"Oh…sekarang rubah kecil ini bisa juga gugup?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan ketakutan. "A-aku bisa jelaskan"

"Ya karena memang itu yang harus kau jelaskan!", Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Baekhyun mengaduh kecil ketika bokong semoknya itu menyentuh lantai dengan tidak elit. Ia ingin marah tetapi tidak bisa, karena sudah sewajarnya Chanyeol marah sekarang.

Baekhyun kembali menunduk.

"Ta-tadinya aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu…t-tapi aku tidak tahu jika kepala sekolah akan berjalan denganmu …l-lalu"

"Kenapa aku?"

Baekhyun memilin-milin ujung kemejanya.

"Sebegitu bencinya kau kepadaku?"

"Ng…sebenarnya.."

"Bisakah kau berbicara dengan jelas?"

"Y-YA KARNA AKU MEMBENCIMU! Aku benci kenapa kau terlihat sangat tampan! Aku benci kenapa kau lebih tinggi dariku, dan aku benci kenapa badanmu lebih berisi dan bagus daripada badanku!"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika tidak sadar semua isi hatinya ia luapkan begitu saja.

Chanyeol bersiul. "Jadi, kau iri denganku?"

"Aku tidak iri!"

"Tapi perkataanmu tadi benar-benar mengatakan kalau kau iri denganku. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun hanya memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Aku jadi penasaran…kau iri….atau kau malah suka,hm?", Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. Membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup tidak karuan.

"S-siapa yang suka!"

"Kau selalu ingin menjahiliku, kau terlihat marah didepanku, apa kau memang sebegitunya ingin mencari perhatianku?"

"S-siapa yang mencari perhatianmu!"

"Kau. Byun. Baekhyun. Tindakanmu benar-benar seperti gadis perawan didepan orang yang disukainya", jari telunjuk Chanyeol menunjuk hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan gadis perawan!"

"Lalu kau minta aku perawani?"

Mulut Baekhyun menganga mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol tersebut.

' _Darimana dia tau hal itu? AIIISH Byun Baekhyun kau berpikir apa sih!'_

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Benar kan? Kau menginginkan aku gagahi?", Chanyeol berbisik seduktif di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku selalu melihatmu memperhatikanku di ruang guru, kau –guru yang selalu menggoda murid-murid didikmu-, melihatku dengan tatapan ingin disentuh. Apa aku benar?"

Mulut Baekhyun bergetar.

Ya. Selama ini sebenarnya ia iri sekaligus haus akan sentuhan Park Chanyeol. Setelah melihatnya untuk pertama kali waktu itu, bayangan Chanyeol tidak bisa lepas dari benak Baekhyun. Mendengar suaranya yang berat dan seksi tersebut, rahangnya yang tajam, dan lengannya yang kekar membuat Baekhyun harus puas dengan bermain solo setiap malam.

Kebenciannya hanyalah untuk menutupi rasa kagumnya pada Chanyeol. Karena dia tidak terima ada orang yang _sex-appeal_ -nya melebihi dirinya.

"Jawab aku rubah kecil…", Chanyeol membawa jarinya menelusuri leher baekhyun hingga menyingkap kemeja bagian atasnya. Dengan pelan memijit puting kanan Baekhyun.

"A-aah~", tidak sadar Baekhyun mendesah nista. Pipinya memerah setelah mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

"Waw~ aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar se- _horny_ ini", Chanyeol makin memojokkan Baekhyun ke dinding.

"C-Chanyeol…", kejantanan Baekhyun sekarang sedikit menegang. Dan Baekhyun merutuki diri sendiri kenapa secepat ini ia terangsang.

"Lihatlah sekarang siapa yang mendesahkan namaku seperti ingin dijamah?"

Mata sayu Baekhyun membuat Chanyel tidak tahan lagi.

"Akan kubuktikan. Orang yang kau benci ini Byun Baekhyun, bisa membuatmu meneriakkan namanya sampai kau pingsan di bawahku"

Dan Chanyeol mulai melucuti pakaian Baekhyun. Ia menggigit leher Baekhyun.

"A-akh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menandaimu"

"Haruskah sekarang?"

"Lalu kapan?"

"S-sudahlah lanjutkan saja"

Chanyeol tertawa geli, inikah orang yang setiap hari memalingkan wajahnya tiap bertemu dengannya? Lihatlah sekarang dia tidak berdaya dan menunggu untuk dibobol.

"Baek…tatap aku"

Dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar.

"Ngghh…cpkcpkk..eungh", Baekhyun merasakan juniornya sekarang menegang sempurna karena Chanyeol mulai memainkan putingnya juga.

Chanyeol berdecak kagum melihat puting merah muda yang dimiliki guru kecil ini. Sungguh nikmat untuk disantap. Dengan bibirnya ,ia hisap puting Baekhyun dengan ganas, membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat.

"Ah~ Ah~ Yeol…"

"Ah~"

"Ngghh~"

Tangan Chanyeol menangkap junior Baekhyun, dan mengelusnya.

"A-AKH~ CHANYEOL!"

"Well….sudah setegang ini?"

"J-jangan.."

"Kau ingin aku membiarkan si kecil ini?"

"-jangan….langsung saja"

"Langsung saja ke apa? Jika bicara yang jelas dong sayang.."

Chanyeol menggigit telinga Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggelinjang.

"Ah~ langsung saja masukin aku~"

Chanyeol tersenyum seksi. "Masukin? Pakai apa?"

Baekhyun kesal , tiba-tiba ia langsung menungging dan membuka lebar pahanya sehingga terlihat lubang anusnya yang merah dan berkedut. Terlihat jika Baekhyun sudah benar-benar terangsang.

"Masukkan penismu disini Yeol…ah~"

"Bagaimana penisku harus masuk disitu?", Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menggenjot lubang sempit tersebut, Tapi dia ingin sedikit lagi mempermainkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasukkan satu jari telunjukknya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri. Ia maju-mundurkan jarinya itu. "A-ah~ Ah~ seperti ini Yeol…maju mundur a-akh!"

Dan junior Chanyeol benar-benar menegang sempurna.

" _Shit bitch!"_

" _Y-yes I'm your bitch!"_

" _I'll make you scream my name,bitch!",_ Chanyeol menjilat lubang panas Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, dan Baekhyun mendesah hebat.

"A-aaah~ ah~ Chanyeol ~ butuh lebih aaaaahhhh"

"Lebih? Seperti ini?", Chanyeol memasukkan tiga jari langsung ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahhhh~ aaaaaaaahhh~ ya ya~ ah ~ lebih~"

Tangan chanyeol satunya memelintir putting Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun benar-benar terangsang hebat. Dia benar-benar butuh benda yang selama ini ia mimpikan setiap malam.

"Yeol~ a-akh~ butuh yang lain….ah~"

"Butuh apa sayang ayo cepat katakan"

"B-butuh barangmu yang sekarang menegak sempurna. Sodok aku dengan penismu yang besar itu Guru Park~"

Chanyeol sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan ia menggesekkan penisnya di lubang baekhyun.

"Seperti ini?", Chanyeol lagi-lagi masih mengerjai Baekhyun. Ia hanya memasukkan ujung penisnya.

"A-ah~ iya itu ayo terus masuk lebih dalam"

Chanyeol memasukkan juniornya yang besar itu kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas bagaimana juniornya itu dihisap oleh lubang binal Baekhyun.

"AH~ AH~"

" _Eat this, slut!",_ Chanyeol mendorong pinggulnya kasar.

"Akh~! Ahhhhh~"

Dan genjotan itupun dimulai. Pinggul Chanyeol yang tadinya lambat sekarang dalam tempo cepat. Penis Chanyeol keluar masuk lubang Baekhyun dengan sempurna.

"Aaahhh ~ nyyyaaahh~"

"Kau menikmati ini _slut_? Hah? Kau suka ini?"

"AAAhh~ iya Guru park~ ah terus guru Park~ Aaahhh nyaaah"

Baekhyun yang tadinya bersandar pada dinding sekarang benar-benar merosot.

"Selama ini ,ini kan yang kau inginkan?", PLAK. Chanyeol menampar pantat kenyal Baekhyun. Dan warnanya menjadi merah muda yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menamparnya lagi. PLAK

"Aaaaakkh~ i-iya guru Park. Aku selalu menginginkan kau menyetubuhiku seperti ini~ Aahh~ iya pukul lagi aaakh~"

Chanyeol pernah menebak-nebak bahwa Baekhyun akan binal di ranjang. Tapi ternyata dia benar-benar menjadi sebinal ini. Dan Chanyeol suka itu.

"Berdiri dan bertumpu di meja itu!"

"T-tapi itu meja Jongdae"

PLAK. "Berani kau menyebut nama pria lain saat bersetubuh denganku?"

"Akh! Maaf guru Park!"

PLAK. Chanyeol menampar pantat kenyal itu sekali lagi. Baekhyun merangkak dan menungging di meja Jongdae.

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung memasukkan penisnya lagi ke lubang Baekhyun.

"Aaaah~ aaaaaakkkhh~"

Cplok cplok cplok

Suara tubuh mereka bersahutan membuat gairah keduanya makin memuncak.

"Kau ingin lebih sayang? Kau mau lebih _bitch_?"

"Ah nyaaah~ iya iya! Ingin lebih!"

" _Shit_! Pegangan yang kuat!"

Dan Chanyeol menyodokkan penisnya dengan kecepatan tidak terkendali, seperti binatang.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Ahhh~~"

Desahan Baekhyun sungguh keras dan binal. "Ah~ Park~ Aaahhh penismu~ ah"

"Kenapa penisku? Ngh~ enak?"

"Enak banget~ Ah! Ah ! Ah! Aduh aaaakkkh~"

"Rasakan ini! Ugh!",

JLEB! JLEB !JLEB!

Cplok cplok cplok

Meja jongdae sampai bergetar dan entah bagaimana nasib berkas-berkas dokumen yang tadinya di atas meja tersebut.

"Ah! Akkhhh nyaaah~ Yeol aku….mau kelu..ar aaaahh~"

Sperma menyembur dari penis mungil Baekhyun, membasahi meja didepannya.

"Aku belum ngh!", Chanyeol masih perkasa menggenjot Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ah~ kok lama banget sih~ Ah! Ah!"

"Bentar Baek..masih besar nih~"

"Aaaah~ nnyaaah~ ah ah ah ah!"

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, dirinya sudah orgasme, tapi bisa-bisanya punya Chanyeol masih perkasa, dan BESAR.

"Ah! Ah! Gede banget sih~"

"Ngghhh", Chanyeol mengerang karena merasa lubang baekhyun tambah sempit.

"Tambah…gede…ah~ Ahhhh~", mau tidak mau Baekhyun juga jadi terangsang kembali.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhh~"

"Baby, mendesahnya lebih keras dong"

"Ahhh~ aaaaah~ i-ini ah~ kurang keras apa~ nyyaaah~"

"Lagi, desahkan namaku"

"C-Chanyeol~ ah~ ah~"

"C'mon baby ketatkan lubang binalmu"

Dan Baekhyun makin mengetatkan lubangnya itu.

"Aaah!", Chanyeol mendesah hebat, " _Fuck_ , ketat banget!"

"Ah~ enak~ aaaaah"

"Bentar lagi keluar baek"

"Ahhh~ ah~ cepet~"

Chanyeol meluncur kembali bagai rudal. Desahan binal baekhyun membuat birahinya tidak tertahankan. Dengan beberapa sodokan lagi, penis super besar Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya.

"Aaaaaaaah~"

"Aaah~"

Dada Baekhyun naik turun seiring ia orgasme untuk kedua kalinya.

Chanyeol ambruk di atas Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum mengejek. "Sudah lelah?"

"Oh benarkah?"

Dan Chanyeol sukses menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

"M-mau apa kau Chanyeol?"

"Siapa bilang aku sudah lelah?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dan kegiatan mereka benar-benar berlangsung di kamar mandi.

"Ah! Ah!"

Penis Chanyeol masih dengan setia keluar-masuk lubang Baekhyun.

"Ah~ Ah~ penis kamu gede banget"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, dan dilanjutkan desahannya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Aduh ~ aduh! Terlalu cepet! Ahhh~ aaaaah~"

"Kalo nggak cepet nggak enak dong Baek"

JLEB~ JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

"Ah~ lubangmu Baek!"

"Aaaah~! Nyah! Nyah!"

"Perlebar kakimu!"

Dan Baekhyun memperlebar kakinya, hingga lubangnya makin terlihat jelas.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan Yeol?", Baekhyun merasakan ada benda tambahan masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ternyata itu adalah jari tangan Chanyeol.

Gila. Penis Chanyeol saja sudah besar, apalagi ditambah jari-jarinya?

"Ah~ nikmatin aja sayang", Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan penis sekaligus jari tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun makin terangsang dan mendesah. "Ahhhhh~gede! Aaaah~"

"Iya baek punyaku memang gede~"

"Aduh~ Aduh!"

"Ngghh nikmatin ini ya Baek~"

"AAAAHHH~"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dan disinilah akhirnya, Di sofa ruang guru, Setelah berakhir pada ronde ke-4, Chanyeol masih mengajak Baekhyun dengan berbagai gaya panas untuk dicoba, Baekhyun sih tidak menolak, tapi sekarang ia sangat kelelahan. Ia benar-benar mengakui keperkasaan guru Fisika itu sekarang.

Baekhyun terselimuti oleh jas hitam milik Chanyeol. Punggung Baekhyun bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Jadi…kau mengakui kehebatanku?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna. Lalu menyembunyikan wajanya di balik jas hitam tersebut.

"Ei…jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"I-iya! Kau benar-benar hebat dalam seks! Puas?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Lalu apa kau masih membenciku?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku…tidak pernah membencimu.. Sebenarnya aku benci karena kau selalu ada didalam pikiranku semenjak kita bertemu pertama kali…"

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Baek"

Baekhyun makin mem _-pout_ kan bibirnya. "Maaf…dan terimakasih"

Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibir milik guru kecil ini.

"Yeol…"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Yeol mulai sekarang?"

"Aw, coba lihat sekarang kau bahkan punya panggilan sayang padaku"

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah.

"Tentu baby, kau boleh panggil aku apa saja. Yang penting kau selalu mendesahkan namaku dibawah"

"Ya! Mesum!"

"Siapa yang tadi selalu meminta lebih dan memuji penisku yang besar?"

Baekhyun terdiam karena merasa kalah. Rasanya ia ingin menikmati penis besar itu lagi jika lama-lama membayangkannya.

"Hei, aku antar kau pulang ya?"

Baekhyun malu-malu mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum karena melihat ternyata guru rubah kecil ini sebenarnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Yeol…kurasa kita melupakan sesuatu…"

"Apa?"

Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah meja Jongdae.

Dan keesokan paginya kita bisa mendengar suara teriakan melengking Jongdae ketika melihat keadaan mejanya.

 **FIN**


End file.
